Old Ends New Beginnings
by xprayxforxrainx
Summary: ONESHOT... RonHermione for a moment GinnyHarry. After the battle. R&R!


Ok, this is is a really short one that I just had to write down, because I thought of it and was like aww...

Please be sure to check out my other story, Lost In Between Worlds. Only Maria reviewed it... and that made me sad. You CAN do that, you know. I won't stop you ;)

Ok, so I don't own the Evanescence song, or the HP characters, but you should know that by now

xprayxforxrainx

**

* * *

"Even in Death"**

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

Harry walked out across the landscape. The war was over. After 6 years of school, skipping one year to go and hunt down the remaining Horcruxes, 2 days of chase, and 3 hours of battle, it was over. All of it.

Harry stepped over the Death Eaters' corpses. They meant nothing to him. No sentiment whatsoever. After all, they were the people who aided Voldemort.

Harry stopped over Voldemort's lifeless body. Sprawled out on the grass, he looked quite harmless. However, Harry remembered when those cold, lifeless eyes seemed to pierce through him, see right into his very soul. Harry also could sense the evil that Voldemort had given off, as it seemed to seep away from it's master. Staring at Voldemort's face, it still came to Harry as a shock that the inhuman face that he was gazing at used to be the handsome face of Tom Riddle, the boy who tried to become as immortal as possible.

"Harry!" He looked through the clearing fog at his friend's face. "Harry, are you alright?" "Yes, Ron. Can you believe it's over? We actually won!" Hermione went over to join the two. "I can't say that I'm too happy for Fleur. Or you, Ron", she said quietly. Harry turned to face her. "What are you talking about?" he inquired. "It's Bill", she said. Ron turned pale. "You don't mean…?" "Yes," said Hermoine. "I'm afraid….Bill's gone. So is Lupin and Tonks". Harry looked at his feet. Even if it was only three people, it was only three people now. Who knows how many others were killed in this battle?

"Well, I can say one thing," said Ron. "Bill may be gone, but you are still here, Hermione." Harry lifted his eyes to look at Ron. He was staring down at the ground, and even though Harry couldn't see his face, he knew that Ron had turned red. Hermione looked shocked. "…Do you mean that?" she said. She knew that it wasn't a declaration of love, but oh, it was the next best thing! "…Y-yes. I mean it truly" Ron managed to say.

Harry, feeling that his friends would need some time alone, left. He walked down the path, and started to think about something else. What would happen if Ron and Hermione got together? Would things be the same? He knew that they had loved each other for the longest time, but neither had said anything. Perhaps they would end up together in the end.

That's how everything was now… the end.

Going into the woods, Harry spotted red hair. "GINNY!" He cried. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Oh, Harry! I'm so grateful that you're alive!" "So am I, Ginny. So am I". and with that, he kissed her.

After a moment, she pulled away. "But, Harry….I thought that you didn't….love me anymore." "Ginny, that was before, wasn't it? Now that this is over, I want to be with you forever." Pulling a black box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee.

"No way…" muttered Ginny. "Am I dreaming?" Harry smiled at her. He said, "Ginny, I love you more than anything. Will you stay with me forever? Will you stand by my side, and I by your's? Will you, Ginny Wealsey, marry me?" Ginny gasped. "Yes, Harry. Yes I will.

And with the end, comes a beginning.

* * *

**Yes, it sucked. Oh well, I tried / Please review!**


End file.
